Nothing Else Matters
by Anendee
Summary: Duo wants to impress the guy he likes, he is willing to go to great lenths to change what he thinks is nessecary to gain his attention and he will get the courage to do so at teh Kareoke Bar after a song. 23 sap!


Title: Forever Trusting, Nothing Else Matters

By: Ashes, Trowa's kitty cat

Pairings: 2+3

Type: Song Fic

Rating: I don't know something like pg 13 or under, I mean theres no violence, no death no swearing.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything, least of all, Gundam wing and Metallica's Nothing Else Matters # 8 off the awesome Black Album, one of their best in my opinion.

Arcives: eventually my site: Ashes site of Fandom and Originality, Lady Cosmos fanfiction site and any where some one askes for permission. I'm not sure the exact title of lady cosmos site so I just use google and put in lady cosmos crossover. She has a ton of stories there, some crossovers, and some for just plain animes or books or what ever, regardless of your fave pairing, check it out

/lyrics/ and enjoy the fic

Song Fic Challenge issued on April 7th 2003.

Forever trusting, Nothing Else Matters

By Ashes

The entire place fell silent, as the haunting strains of an old earth song began to play. A young man, clad in a flowing black button up shirt, unbuttoned, with an emerald green tee under it and tight black jeans climbed up on to the stage. He swayed with the music and started the song.

/So close no matter how far,

Couldn't be much more,

from the heart

forever trusting who we are

And nothing else matters/

His best friends and the man he wanted and loved were out in the crowd that night, he could see the looks of shock on their faces, especially his love's. They hadn't realized entirely what he was up to that day. All they knew was that they were to meet him at Ashes' Karaoke Bar.

/Never opened myself this way

Life is ours, we live it our way

All these words I don't just say

And nothing else matters/

The young man's eyes kept straying back to one of the group, but as much as he would love to linger there, the others and the man himself would figure him out, and he just wasn't ready for that, maybe by the end of the song.

The group of young men, who had taken a seat by the stage, where in awe of the talent their flamboyant friend displayed. He had changed his look from loud and something else altogether to more keyed down. He even cut his long hair, it now was as long as the blond's hair in the group. One man, with his piercing emerald orbs and strange light redish brown hair, took in the sight, relaxing and listening to the song, knowing the man on the stage never did anything without reason.

/Trust I seek and I find in you

Every day for us something new

Open mind for a different view

And nothing else matters/

The young man on the stage meant every word he sang, he just hoped the others would see it the same way, especially the green eyed one, with his silent but intense attitude and mysterious ways. He didn't think he could handle a rejection from him, of all people. As the chorus approached he readied himself and hoped to make a difference.

/Never cared for what they do

Never cared for what they know

But I know/

The Chinese man sitting next to the object of the song, glanced at his bestfriend up on the stage, pouring his heart out, in one of the few ways the man knew how. The Chinese man, Wufei had a good idea what was to meet them when they got there that evening, but the changes, both physical and in attitude, in his friend shocked even him. He prayed to the gods the right one was paying close attention.

The man with the messy brown hair and dangerous blue eyes who sat on the other side of the Chinese man figured it was about time their friend had gotten round to this, or some thing like it. They all, except the two in question, had noticed all the looks and everything else the two young men did, hoping to look and not get caught, to be around and not be intrusive. The blue eyed one, Heero, wanted to celebrate the commencement of moving on with their lives.

/So close no matter how far

Couldn't be much more from the heart

Forever trusting who we are

And nothing else matters/

He so hoped these words would penetrate the consciousness of the one man. He continued to sway with the music, closing his eyes to keep from staring. His face held a look of such intensity that fit in with the song. He had never felt so alive then on that stage, knowing his love was watching, and was so close, yet at the moment, so far.

/Never cared for what the do

Never cared for what they know

But I know/

The brunette young man sitting and listening to his friend wondered, who was he singing about. He felt a pang of jelosy. He was astounded by the feeling, for he figured, the short haired man on the stage with his eyes closed and swaying seductively with the music, would never be his. The man up there was too good for the likes of him, he who didn't even know his own name. All these thoughts bitterly flashed through his mind, yet nothing showed on his impassive face.

/Never opened myself this way

Life is ours, we live it our way

All these words I don't just say

And nothing else matters/

The man on the stage, Duo, kept hoping for a sign of some sort from the tall one, Trowa. He knew though, that just because he wasn't showing anything, didn't mean he wasn't processing through the lyrics, and the million stray glances thrown his way. For the moment, while he concentrated on the song, he decided to turn his mind off. Do what felt natural to him, trust in the music and the emotions until Duo came up with the courage to tell Trowa.

Trust I seek and I find in you

Every day for us something new

Open mind for a different view

And nothing else matters

Trowa, all through the song felt the bitterness and anger flow through him. at that moment, all he wanted to do was commit murder, never pausing to think the song was for him. He just wallowed in his negative feelings for the rest of the song.

Never cared for what they say

Never cared for games they play

Never cared for what they do

Never cared for what they know

And I know.

The blonde, Quatre, thought to himself, does Trowa know what a lucky guy he is? To have a creature of such fire and passion in his life? To want and to love him as he never had been loved or wanted in his short yet hard life.

So close no matter how far

Couldn't be much more from the heart

Forever trusting who we are

No nothing else matters

After the song ended, Duo , the usually bright blue violet eyed man with a quirky nature, handed back the mic and joined his friends at the table.

Wufei was the first to praise his performance. He also was the first to notice, after all the time, that Duo had changed himself, to hopefully be more appealing to his love.

Quatre said a few polite praises before excusing himself and dragging the other two away to the restroom, leaving only Trowa and Duo at the table, for the time being.

Before Duo could even say anything, Trowa ripped into him, "Who was the song for Duo?"

The anger and hurt in Trowa's usually stoic voice made it difficult for Duo to answer for a moment, but when he did, it was a whisper. "You." He raised his eyes to look into Trowa's and saw the visible shock in the orbs. "What do you mean? Me?" Trowa asked a little hopefully.

"Who else would inspire me to change my very life, just on the hope that it would gain your attention. I had always thought the reason you ignored me was because I was too loud, too much in general. I cut my hair, changed my attitude, my personality, all for you!"

"you didn't have to do that, believe me I always noticed you. I also looked up to you. There you are, with smiles for the world, even after the life you have been forced into. I wanted to remember how to laugh again, to smile, like you, even if it was a mask. That mask of yours helped save my sanity more often then I would like to admit, just because it was from you. You reminded me, that no matter how bad life got, it still went on and I couldn't let little things stop me from living it. I have loved you since just after the Marimaia Incident. Watching you take on the suits, aiming only to maim when it would have been so much easier to kill, and the lengths you would go to, to help save the world, even let Heero hit you (that had to have hurt). You had inspired so much in me like the will to live after gundams became obsolete through the pacifist motion. I can't begin to tell you how jealous I got listening to your song, thinking it was for some one else. Gods, I love you so much, you didn't have to change for me, I was willing to learn to change for you."

"I love you too, Trowa!" Duo leapt up from his seat had gave Trowa a very enthusiastic kiss. After they broke off from the kiss, the rest of the Gundam boys clapped. Wufei Nudged Heero and Quatre saying, "it's about time you two! You had us in agony waiting for the first move!" Duo gave his cheeky grin and turned back to Trowa, "You don't have to change for me. As the song says, 'So close no matter how far, Couldn't be much more from the heart, Forever trusting who we are, No nothing else matters.'" They kissed again as they were heading out the door, the rest of the guys staying at Ashes, thankful something finally got them into gear and together.

Done.

Trowa: Ashes how many times do I have to tell you, I don't get jealous.

Duo: you not get jealous? Who are you trying to kid?

All those 2xanyone else, though great as they may be, have you all up in arms, the guys now know better then to come any where near you when I warn them what you have been reading.

Trowa: oh, and you don't get jealous?

Duo: I never said that, in fact there were a few times Quatre in particular was lucky to be away for a while.

Trowa, grinning: oh, yeah I remember that.

Duo stroking Ashes: hey, Ashes don't you have more writing to do?

Ashes: nope, my primary job, is to be with Trowa and you. I'm a cat Duo, besides I love it when you two do this, you always make up and it's just so sweet.

Duo pushing Ashes off his lap.

Ashes pouts and climbs up into Trowa's lap, in mock little kid voice: big meanie, at least Trowa loves me, puurr.

Trowa: Nice try Ashes.

Ashes gets dumped on the floor again as Duo and Trowa leave the room, hand in hand and kissing some on the way.

Ashes: see I told you it was sweet. See ya people (wink and pur)


End file.
